Never Let Go
by legally-blonde1
Summary: Reconstruction of this story is underway. All comments and suggestions are welcome. Read the story, and let me know where I should take it from here!
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

Never Let Go  
  
Ok, this is my first fanfic. I'm not sure if its good or not, but if it is, I have up to Chapter 9 written already. If I get enough reviews, I'll put them up soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but the plot and Jen.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Wow, I can't believe the summer's gone already," said Harry to Ron as  
they made their way towards Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Neither can I, but I can't wait to see everyone again," Ron told Harry.  
  
"Would everyone include a certain Gryffindor prefect with brown hair?" Harry teased Ron, and Ron's ears turned noticeably pink.  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Ron muttered. Everyone knew Ron had a huge crush on Hermione. But what not too many people seemed to realize was that Hermione liked Ron, too. All Harry needed now was to find a plan to make those two realize their feelings for each other. It was going to be tough, with those two always fighting. Harry knew it was their way of flirting, but no one else seemed to pick up on it. "What are you thinking about, Harry?" asked Ron, seeing a mischievous look in Harry's eyes.  
  
"What? Oh. nothing. Hey, who's she?" Harry asked Ron, looking at a girl of about their age looking around. By looking at her stuff, which had a black kitten and countless trunks, one of which had the sleeve of a robe sticking out, Harry figured that they should help her, seeing as she was probably going to Hogwarts. "Oh," Harry thought, "she must be that new exchange student from America. Hey!" Harry said to her, "what are you looking for?" "I'm looking for Platform 9 ¾," she said, turning around. Harry took that moment to take in her appearance: she was tall, with short blonde hair and green eyes. She also had pierced ears, with two earrings in one ear and three in the other.  
  
"Wow, she's pretty," Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Are you that new exchange student from America?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. So how do I get to Platform 9 ¾?" she asked them.  
  
"Just follow us," Harry told her. The three of them continued walking. "Ok, now to get to Platform 9 ¾, you can either run at or casually lean into the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10. Go right for the middle, and you'll be ok," Harry told her. "Ron can go first, and then I'll go through with you, to make sure you've got it. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok," the girl told him, but she looked confused at the running through the wall part. She and Harry then watched Ron go through the wall, with no problems.  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked the girl. She nodded. They decided to casually lean into the wall, seeing as it would attract less attention. They arrived at Platform 9 ¾ immediately after they fell through the wall.  
  
"That.wasn't so bad," the girl told Harry and Ron. "My name's Jen," she told them  
  
"I'm Harry, and this is Ron," Harry said. Jen saw a girl with straight brownish blondish hair come up behind them. She held a finger to her lips, and Jen nodded.  
  
"Hi guys!" the girl said.  
  
"Aaugh! Hermione!" the boys yelled at her. "Yeah, my name's Hermione," Hermione told her.  
  
"I'm Jen," she said. Harry and Ron turned around to see their friend.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione." they said in unison. And they had a right to be shocked. Hermione had begun to straighten her hair, and had gotten some blonde highlights put in it. She, as well as Harry and Ron, had grown a few inches taller over the summer, but she had also begun growing in some other * places *, and these changes were very apparent from the Muggle halter top and shorts she was wearing.  
  
"You look." Ron said, filled with awe.  
  
"You two don't look half bad yourselves," she said to the two awestruck boys. All three of them blushed.  
  
"Well if it isn't the famous Potter, with his sidekicks the weasel and the Mudblood." Draco Malfoy had just come by with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of Ron' robes on instinct. "And who do we have here?" Draco asked, pointing to Jen. "Oh, you must be that new exchange student from America. I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said.  
  
"My name's Jen," she told him, looking up and down his tall, muscular figure. Draco smirked at this, and Jen looked up, embarrassed. "He's pretty damn sexy, if he didn't smirk all the time," Jen thought to herself.  
  
"Wow, that new student, Jen?, she's pretty. Was she just checking me out now?" Draco asked himself. Harry decided to go onto the train now, to save a compartment for himself and his friends. When he started to go on the train, Ron, Hermione, and Jen followed in his lead. When they had all of their stuff packed away, Jen took her kitten out of its cage. "Oh, you're so cute, my little Lucifer," she murmured sweetly to her kitten. Hermione looked around the compartment, and asked Ron where Ginny was.  
  
"Ginny? She's probably with Colin," Ron told her.  
  
"Colin? Colin Creevey?" Harry asked. "What's she doing with him?"  
  
"Don't you know? They started a Harry Potter fan club!" Ron teased him. "No, actually, they've been going out since like the middle of July. You've just been completely oblivious to everything this summer, mourning over Sirius." Harry gave Ron a deadly glare.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," he muttered, so only Ron could hear him.  
  
"Who's Ginny?" Jen asked.  
  
"My little sister," Ron told her. "She's going to be in her 5th year this year."  
  
"That reminds me," Hermione said. "Jen, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 16," she told her. "My birthday's in January."  
  
"Great!" Harry said. "That means you're in our year!"  
  
"What's so bad about that Draco Malfoy person?" Jen asked out of the blue.  
  
"Malfoy? That slimy git? What isn't wrong with him?" Ron said loudly. "Why?"  
  
"Uhm.." Jen started.  
  
"It's pretty obvious, Ron," Hermione said. Ron and Harry looked at her in confusion.  
  
"I'm that obvious?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yeah, you pretty much are," Harry said, finally catching on. "I'd stay away from him if I were you. He's a Slytherin, and the worst one you could ever meet."  
  
"No one answered my question yet!" Ron said, exasperated.  
  
"She likes Malfoy, Ron," Hermione said, with a sigh.  
  
"Who likes me?" Draco had just opened the door to their compartment. "Oh," he said, seeing Jen blush. "You do. Isn't your name Jen?" he asked her. Jen nodded. "It's nice to know I already have fans for this year," Draco said, and with a smirk, he shut the door.  
  
"Why that arrogant little ---," Jen started to say. She sighed. "I guess you guys were right." Jen turned to look out the window. "Hmm..," she thought to herself. "Harry's not bad looking at all! And I'm pretty sure he likes me as well. He's not Draco, but then again no one is. I guess I'll have to see where I can take this," she finished with a smile. While she looked out the window, Harry was staring at her, with a dreamy look on his face. Ron caught this, and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny, Ron?" Hermione asked him. Ron whispered into her ear, and Hermione followed Harry's gaze to Jen. "Now I have some dirt on him for later," Ron thought with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Wow! Is that Hogwarts?" Jen asked, seeing a huge looming castle in the distance.  
  
"Home sweet home," Harry said, finally coming out of his "trance". A few minutes later, they arrived at the castle. When the four of them had gotten off the train, a giant shadow started moving in their direction. When Jen looked up to see what it was, she screamed. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Thanks to all who reviewed my story last time!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story but Jen and the plot. All other characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2  
Looking up, Jen saw a huge man looming over her. "Firs' years over this way!" the giant man said.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid," Ron, Hermione, and Harry chorused.  
  
" 'Ello,", Hagrid said to them. "And who do we have here?" he asked, pointing to Jen.  
  
"This is our new exchange student from America, Jen," Harry told Hagrid.  
  
" "Ello, Jen," Hagrid said to her. "My name's Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper and your Care of Magical Creatures teacher."  
  
"Hello, Hagrid," she said, stammering. They chatted for a few minutes, and Jen became more comfortable around the giant man. "Ok, where am I supposed to go now?" Jen asked, when they reached the inside of Hogwarts.  
  
"You'll need to be Sorted," Hermione told her.  
  
"Sorted?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yeah, you have to find out what House you'll be in for the rest of the year," Ron told her.  
  
"Uhm." Jen looked confused. Ron and Hermione were fighting again. "Hey, Harry," she whispered. "Come over here, I have something to ask you."  
  
"S-s-sure," Harry stammered. When they were a little ways away from Ron and Hermione, Jen asked her question.  
  
"So Harry," she started. "Do those two," and she pointed to Ron and Hermione, who were still fighting, "like each other or something? Because they're either always fighting, or always being sweet to each other." Harry made sure Ron and Hermione couldn't hear him before he responded.  
  
"I've been sworn to secrecy, but everyone knows Ron likes Hermione, and I know for a fact that Hermione does indeed like Ron. The reason they fight so much is because that's how they flirt with each other," he whispered to Jen.  
  
"That's so cute!" she told him back. In the distance, Harry could see Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers arriving in the Great Hall.  
  
"Sssh," someone said. "It's starting." Dumbledore began his annual beginning of the year speech.  
  
"Hello, everyone. As most of you know, my name is Professor Dumbledore. I'm glad to see you all back here safe and sound. Before we get started, I'd like to introduce someone to you, and re-introduce him to many of you. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year will again be Professor Lupin," Dumbledore said. He had to stop for a minute or two, to wait for all the cheering and chatter to die down. "As some of you may know," he continued, "we have with us this year an exchange student from America. Her name is Jennifer Mitchell. Jennifer, please come up here." Jen made her way up to where Dumbledore was standing. "Jen is from La Salle Academy. And may I say, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sure you will find your time here enjoyable. Now, to begin the Sorting. Jennifer, you will go first, seeing as you are the oldest one to be Sorted. Then we will continue with the first years, in alphabetical order." Jen made her way over to where Professor McGonagall was standing with the Sorting Hat. She sat down on the stool, had the hat placed on her head, and a few seconds later the hat roared,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table stood up, and Jen was relieved to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry among them.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry told her, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, welcome to Gryffindor," Ron told her. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco looking upset that Jen was in Gryffindor. When Draco caught on that he was being watched, he smirked at Hermione and turned away. Draco actually was upset that Jen wasn't in Slytherin. He found Jen very pretty, and he liked her a lot.  
  
"I'm not sure.would she make a good Slytherin or not?" he asked himself. "I'll just have to wait, and see how the year progresses, I guess." When he saw Hermione look at him with a knowing look, he smirked and turned away. He had to right? "I mean, what would happen if everyone in Slytherin, or worse, the whole school found out I like a Gryffindor, even if she was a temporary one?" He took a last glance at the Gryffindor table, and saw Harry looking at Jen the way he wanted to look at her. "Change of plans," he told himself. "Now, I have to get her before that Potter does. It shouldn't be that hard, because I know she was checking me out earlier. Yeah, I'll have no trouble at all." Little did Draco know, that winning Jen's heart wasn't going to be that piece of cake he thought.  
  
AN: Ok, so it's a little fluffy. I'm not a big fan of fluff, so I'm going to try and avoid it in the future. And I'm going to have to move this rating up to R, for reasons in the near future. I hope this chapter was enjoyable, and I just love reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of this story except the plot and Jen. I wish I could have Draco, though.  
  
Chapter 3  
With a clap of his hands, there was food on the tables. Dumbledore announced, "let the feast begin." When the food arrived for the feast, Jen looked around with wide eyes, because she had never seen so much food before, and she also had never seen magic summon this much food. Hermione saw this, and she told her that this was almost how it was at every meal. When the initial shock finally wore off, Jen began to eat. When the feast was over, Ron and Hermione had to show the new first years to their rooms, because they were the prefects. After they led the first years up, they came down to walk up with Harry and Jen.  
  
"Boy, life sure is going to be boring this year without Fred and George here to rile things up a bit," Harry said.  
  
"It sure is. And I know that I'll be waiting to hear about their latest prank, or waiting to hear noises coming from their room," Ron said. "And who's going to be our new Quidditch commentator?"  
  
"Hopefully someone as good and as funny as Lee," Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Who're Fred and George and Lee?" Jen asked.  
  
"Fred and George are two of my older brothers, and they're twins. Lee's their best friend," Ron told her.  
  
"How many siblings do you have Ron?" Jen asked him.  
  
"Six. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny."  
  
"Wow. Oh, and what's Quidditch?" Jen asked. The boys looked like they were going to faint.  
  
"Quidditch is only the best sport ever!" Ron exclaimed. "Quidditch is a sport where you fly around on brooms, trying to score points with the Quaffle and the Snitch, and trying to avoid the Bludgers," he tried to explain. Jen only looked more confused by this.  
  
"Ok, let me try," Harry said. "There are four teams, one from each house. Each team has seven players. Three of the seven are Chasers. Chasers have to do a few things. They have to get the Quaffle, pass the Quaffle, score with the Quaffle, and not get hit by Bludgers. The Quaffle is a large red ball, which does not fly. The Chasers have to put the Quaffle through one of three hoops. Each shot with the Quaffle is worth 10 points. The Keeper, who's Ron for our team," Harry said, with Ron blushing, "guards these three hoops, and tries to prevent the Chaser or Chasers with the Quaffle from scoring. Then there are two Beaters, who try to keep the Bludgers away from the other players by hitting them with bats. Bludgers are heavy black balls that are enchanted to fly so that they can knock the players off their brooms. And then there's the Seeker. That's me for Gryffindor," Harry said modestly. "The Seeker's job is to find the golden Snitch, and catch it before the other team's Seeker does. The Snitch is a little golden ball with wings that flies very fast. When the Snitch is caught, 150 points are added to that Seeker's team, and the game is over. At the end of the year, the best Quidditch team gets the Quidditch Cup, which is the biggest award given to Quidditch players here. Do you understand now?" Harry asked Jen.  
  
"Mmhmm, thanks Harry," Jen told him.  
  
"Did you know that Harry is the youngest Seeker in 100 years? He's been on the team since first year!" Ron told Jen. Harry blushed. Jen smiled at him.  
  
"You must be really good, then," Jen said.  
  
"He's the best player we've got, and the best Seeker at that. We've only lost a handful of games since he's been on the team," Ron said. Harry blushed even more. Jen smiled at him.  
  
"If anyone wants to know, we're here," Hermione said, interrupting their Quidditch discussion. "The password is ---"  
  
"Animagus," Ron said to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady swung open.  
  
"Thanks for cutting me off, Ron," Hermione said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Anytime, Mione," Ron said, giving her his lopsided grin. Hermione just scowled. When they entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed Rachel around the room.  
  
"Up that way," Hermione said, pointing, " is the girls' room. Up that way," she said, pointing to the other side, "is the boys' room. I'm going upstairs, are you coming?"  
  
"Hermione, where do you sleep?" Jen asked.  
  
"I sleep in the prefect's room with Ron, because we are the two prefects for Gryffindor." Jen grinned at Harry.  
  
"How about you show me my room now?" Jen told Hermione.  
  
"Ok, just follow me," Hermione told her. When they reached the room, Jen found her stuff on a bed. She immediately took Lucifer out of his cage, and petted him.  
  
"Lavender, Parvati," Hermione called. "Can you guys help Jen out, and show her what to do with her stuff? I've got to go to my room and unpack."  
  
"Sure," they replied.  
  
"Hi, I'm Parvati, and welcome to Gryffindor," said the exotic looking girl with Middle Eastern skin, long black hair, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lavender. We'll show you around, ok?" said the other girl, who had a fair complexion, honey colored hair, and bluish green eyes.  
  
"Ok," Jen said.  
  
"So Jen, who do you find to be hot?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Well.that Draco person is definitely gorgeous. But he's such an ass!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what happens when you've got lots of money and are spoiled," Parvati said.  
  
"Harry's cute, too, and I'm pretty sure he likes me," Jen told them. Lavender and Parvati squealed.  
  
"Yeah, Harry is pretty cute," Lavender said. " But I still pick Seamus over anyone."  
  
"That's only because you guys have been going out for almost a year!" Parvati said. They showed Jen around and told her where to put her stuff, as well as discussing the latest gossip. By the time they were done unpacking, Jen crawled into bed with Lucifer curled into a ball next to her, and fell asleep.  
  
AN: I forgot what Lavender looked like, so that's what she looks like here. Harry and Jen get together in the next one, that's why I had to move the rating up. It's not too to bad, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. 


	4. Sorry!

Sorry, I've been having some major technical problems with my story, and some of the chapters won't upload. I'll try to fix it ASAP, but it may be awhile. 


	5. Chapter 4: Caught!

I'm sorry these last few have taken so long to post, but my computer's  
  
busted, and it has no Internet access, so yeah. Hopefully these chapters  
  
have been worth the wait! This is the chapter where things start heating  
  
up for two of our favorite characters.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of this belongs to me but Jen and the  
  
plot.  
  
Curses to J.K. Rowling for getting both Harry and Draco!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At 5:30 the next morning, Jen woke up. She always woke up early when she  
  
was in a new place. Seeing as Parvati and Lavender must be heavy sleepers, or  
  
at least sleep more than she did, Jen made her way to the common room, not  
  
caring she was still in her pajamas. When she got down the stairs, she found  
  
Harry sitting in a corner, a faraway expression on his face. Jen snuck up  
  
behind the chair, and placed her hands on his bare shoulders. "Hi Harry!"  
  
she said, making him jump.  
  
"W-w-what? Oh, hi Jen," Harry said, turning a noticeable shade of red.  
  
Jen giggled.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked, with a smile.  
  
"You know how Ron and Hermione really like each other."  
  
"Yes! Oh my God, they'd be so cute together!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to do.I'm trying to fond a way to make  
  
them realize their true feelings for each other. Ron's liked Hermione since  
  
first year, I'm assuming Hermione is the same, or close, I think."  
  
"Ooh, I just love a good romance! Can I help?"  
  
"I guess, if you don't tell anyone what we're doing," he told Jen.  
  
"Well..ok. I can keep that secret."  
  
"Great! Pull up a chair, and we can get started."  
  
"How about I just sit right here?" Jen asked him, sliding onto his lap  
  
with a devious smirk.  
  
"Uhm..well, I, uhm." Harry stammered, noticeably flushing.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she whispered into his ear. Harry  
  
swallowed, and he realized right then that they were still in their  
  
pajamas: his being a pair of boxers, hers being a pair of short pink shorts and a  
  
matching tank top.  
  
"B-b-but, but.." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Ssh," Jen cooed. "Let our lips and bodies do the ----" Jen was cut off  
  
by Harry's lips on her own, savaging them. A few minutes into it, Jen opened her mouth and teased Harry by running her tongue across his lips, and then quickly putting it back into her mouth. After a few rounds of this, Harry finally caught on, and he opened his mouth right when she did. Their  
  
tongues collided in passion and lust and need. Right before they fell to the  
  
floor, because they were both still in the armchair, Jen broke the intense kiss.  
  
"Maybe we should move to the couch, before we fall on the floor." Harry  
  
just nodded, because the breath was still knocked out of him.  
  
When they were resettled on the couch, Harry fitted his body on top of  
  
Jen's. Her lean, curvaceous body fitted perfectly into his muscled chest  
  
and abs. Harry ran his hands up and down the front and back of Jen's tank top,  
  
and they smiled into the kiss. Jen smiled again when she felt something  
  
hard rub against her inner thigh. Harry started to take off Jen's shirt. She  
  
moaned into Harry's mouth. He groaned back when she began to trace the outlines of his well-defined six-pack. Ron and Hermione had started down the stairs. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard moaning and groaning coming from the common room.  
  
Ron decided to take a peek inside and see what was going on. He chuckled at  
  
what he found inside: Harry, with his lips swollen and hair mussed more than  
  
usual, on top of a shirtless Jen, who's lips and hair were like Harry's,  
  
and they were kissing each other as if the world were ending the next day. Ron  
  
motioned for Hermione to take a peek, and she smiled at Ron when she saw.  
  
They both also turned a shade of red, because not too long ago, they were  
  
in the same predicament. Ron told motioned for Hermione to go in quietly, and  
  
she did, with Ron following. Ron snuck up behind they occupied couple, and  
  
at the top of his lungs, he screamed,  
  
"HI HARRY, HI JEN. HAVING A GOD MORNING, I SEE!" Both of them yelped, and  
  
jumped away from each other.  
  
"Hello to you too, Ron," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Hi Ron," Jen said, turning away from them to put her shirt back on, and then making her way back to Harry's lap. "Yeah, it's been a good morning so far." By this time, the rest of the other Gryffindors had come to see what all the commotion was about. All of them, except for Ron and Hermione, snickered at the sight of the two disheveled teens. They immediately knew  
  
what all of the noise had been about.  
  
"This has started out to being a great morning, hasn't it?" Harry mumbled  
  
into Jen's ear.  
  
"Well, it was until they," she whispered back, pointing to Ron and  
  
Hermione, "interrupted us. Now we have some unfinished business to take  
  
care of." Harry blushed at this statement.  
  
"I'm getting to be as bad as Ron with this blushing thing, aren't I?"  
  
Harry asked himself. With that, he helped Jen off his lap, and told her he was  
  
going to get changed for the day. Jen nodded, and told Harry she'd better  
  
do the same. When she got back to her dorm, Lavender and Parvati were all  
  
over Jen as to what had happened this morning.  
  
"I told you I thought he was cute, and I definitely know he has feelings  
  
for me now. I always get up super early when I'm in a new place, and I  
  
woke up at about a quarter to six this morning," she told the girls. "You two  
  
were still sleeping, so I went downstairs. When I got down there, I found  
  
Harry sitting in a chair. He was thinking about something, and so I crept  
  
up behind him and scared him. Well, one thing led to another, and by the time  
  
you found me, I was on Harry's lap." The girls looked at her in awe.  
  
Parvati gasped, noticing Jen's neck. Lavender did too. At the same time, they  
  
said,  
  
"Oh my God! Is that a hickey?" Jen looked at herself in the mirror. Upon  
  
closer inspection, she saw that it was indeed a hickey.  
  
"Well," she thought to herself. "This has started out to being a great  
  
day! Hopefully, things can only get better from here!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the girls were ready, they made their way down to breakfast. Jen sat next to Harry, who sat next to Ron, who sat next to Hermione. Halfway into their meal of sausages  
  
and eggs, Professor McGonagall handed the Gryffindors their schedules.  
  
"Oh great," Ron said. "We have Double Potions first thing today, and of  
  
course it's with the Slytherins." Everyone at the table except for Jen groaned.  
  
"What's so bad about Potions?" Jen asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing, Snape," Ron told her.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"He's a slimy git-- "  
  
"RON!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, a slimy git," he continued. "He's always looking for ways to get us  
  
in trouble, and to deduct house points. And he always assigns the worst  
  
and the hardest homework assignments ever!"  
  
"House points?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes, house points," Hermione told her. "You were Sorted into Gryffindor  
  
for your house this year. There are three other houses as well: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All throughout the year, house points are either given or taken from students by prefects, the Head Boy and Head Girl, and teachers. They are added or deducted according to whatever house the person is in. At the end of the year, whichever house has the most points gets the House Cup, which is a big award, and the Great Hall is decorated in that  
  
house's colors. Ours are red and gold."  
  
"Oh, cool!" Jen said. By the time Hermione was done explaining this,  
  
breakfast was over, and everyone had gotten up to leave for his or her  
  
first class.  
  
"Jen, can you stay a minute?" Harry asked. Jen turned around and walked  
  
towards Harry, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Ok, what's up?"  
  
"Uhm.well...will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, looking particularly  
  
red and flustered.  
  
"Oh Harry, of course I will!" Jen said, smiling, and she gave him a quick  
  
kiss on the lips. Harry took her hand, and together they walked out of the  
  
Great Hall, hand in hand. And who else but Draco Malfoy saw this little  
  
display. He looked sad for a moment, before looking angry. Draco decided  
  
he now had to try even harder to win over Jen's heart.  
  
AN: Kudos for my longest chapter yet! Yes, there's a little Ron-Hermione  
  
romance going on there. I promise I will try to include some more action  
  
from their side in upcoming chapters. Also, things get more intense with  
  
Jen and Harry, and there's some Draco in there too, for good measure. Please,  
  
just click that little button down there. I don't care what you have to say about my story; it will only make my writing better. Please review! And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing, I promise I'll try to get chapters up more quickly. 


	6. Chapter 5: Double Potions

Lots of chapters for one day, no? I feel like I owe it to all of my reviewers, after all the waiting they've done.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything of this story but Jen and the plot,  
  
and not even all of that belongs to me!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Jen and Harry descended into the dungeons for Potions, Jen asked why  
  
Potions was held in the dungeons in the first place. "Snape, like Ron told  
  
you, is the nastiest teacher we have. He's been after the Defense Against  
  
the Dark Arts position for years, and has never gotten it. He's also the  
  
head of the Slytherins. Slytherin's hours is down here, too," Harry told  
  
her.  
  
"I don't like it very much down here," she said.  
  
"Neither do I, and I don't think anyone does."  
  
"That's where you're wrong again, Potter," came a silky drawl from behind  
  
him.  
  
"Go away Malfoy," Harry told him.  
  
"Yeah, leave us alone," Jen said.  
  
"Got another girlfriend to stick up for you, Potter? Someone else who can  
  
follow you everywhere and admire you?"  
  
"Actually, I am his girlfriend,"Jen said, a little quieter than earlier. No matter how hard she tried, she knew she would get over Draco Malfoy. She could tell that the reason he acted like such a bastard was to cover up for his own insecurities, and she remembered to bring this up with Mr. I'm Pretty and Have Money and Everyone Wants Me at a later date. Draco stopped in his tracks, hearing the last words out of Jen's mouth.  
  
"You," he said, pointing at Jen, "are going out with him?" he said again, pointing to Harry.  
  
"He is my boyfriend, yes," Jen said quietly. "Aren't you, Harry?"  
  
"Last time I checked, I was," Harry said. Draco looked shocked at this,  
  
and for a second, he looked a little sad. But he immediately turned around, and  
  
walked into the Potions classroom. Harry and Jen walked in a minute later, with three to spare. Ron and Hermione were in another little fight they observed as they sat down next to them. Harry didn't bother to say hi, knowing it wouldn't be heard. "You know," he whispered into Jen's ear, "if they didn't fight, I'd swear they didn't love each other anymore." Jen nodded at this, and giggled.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron said, finally realizing his best friend had walked in. "Why were you late? And what's going on between you and Jen?"  
  
Harry quietly whispered, "I asked Jen if she would be my girlfriend. She said she would. Now only if you'd ask Hermione the same."  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Ron said, turning pink again. "And congrats on getting  
  
a new girlfriend." Snape burst in the room less than a minute later.  
  
"Well," he started. "You all came back for another year, much to my  
  
dismay," he said, looking right at Harry. Harry just looked right back at  
  
him. "And I also see that we have a new student. Jennifer Mitchell,  
  
correct?" he asked Jen.  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied meekly.  
  
"Well, Miss Mitchell, let me introduce myself. I am Professor Snape. I'm here to teach you Potions. Do you know anything about Potions?" he asked her. Jen turned pink, and Snape dismissed that as a 'no'. "To begin the class, does anyone know what the Pomum Malum potion is, and where it originated?" He took this as the perfect opportunity to make a fool of the new student. "Miss Mitchell, how about you?" Jen looked around, startled.  
  
"Me?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Are there any other Miss Mitchell's in the room?" he asked with a sneer. Jen shook her head. She drew a deep breath.  
  
"The Pomum Malum potion, or the bad apple, is a potion that when  
  
correctly made resembles an apple. When a person takes a bit of this enchanted  
  
apple, he or she falls into a deep, deep sleep, only to be awaken by love's true kiss. It is one of the oldest Love Potions there is, and it originated in France." Everyone, including Snape, looked at her with a questioning look. It wasn't too often that someone, especially a Gryffindor, knew the answer to one of Snape's questions.  
  
"That is correct," Snape said approvingly. "And it's a good thing you all  
  
know what it is now, because you will have to make it. I will be partnering you up.." As Snape started to partner people up, Jen asked Harry what the  
  
big deal was about her knowing about that potion.  
  
"I'll explain after class," Harry muttered.  
  
".Ms. Granger and.Mr. Crabbe." Hermione made a face. "Mr. Weasley and.Ms.  
  
Parkinson." Ron made a face. "Mr. Potter and.Mr. Zabini." Harry and Blaise made faces at each other. "And that leaves us with.Ms. Mitchell and Mr. Malfoy. I expect it will take you a week to brew and make. One of you will then be testing your potion, if it turned out correctly." Everyone groaned at this. Draco had been lost since Snape had paired him with Jen. He could hardly believe his luck. Jen was thinking along similar lines. "You maynow begin your potion," Snape said. Draco and Jen made their way to an empty table in the back.  
  
"So." Draco started.  
  
"So." Jen said. "How long will this take again?"  
  
"A week, if you were listening correctly," he said with his famous smirk.  
  
"If you smirk that smirk one more time at me, I will make sure that this potion gets screwed up, and that you get a zero for this," Jen said menacingly. Draco looked shocked that Jen could say such a thing to him.  
  
He also was scared that if she did ruin the potion, she'd never find out how  
  
he felt about her.  
  
"Fine. I won't smirk at you, but that only applies to you, not to any of your little friends."  
  
"Fine. I can live with that." And they went on with copying down the ingredients. They had just finished copying down the final ingredient when the bell rang. "Remember our deal," Jen reminded Draco.  
  
"I will," he said, and turned away before she could see the smile on his face.  
  
AN: Pomum Malum is Latin for literally "bad apple". And I have a thing for Snow White right now, so that's why this story is shaping with the apple and such. Please Review!!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Divination and Punishments

My computer's been acting all funny again, and I've been banned from my computer at home. I'm sorry that its taking this long to write, but I can only do what I can. I'm also writing another story that I don't have a name for yet. It's going to be a take on that TV show "For Love or Money 2". Ginny is going to be the bachelorette, and I have no idea who I'm going to pair her with yet. Suggestions are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from this story except for Jen.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jen, Ron, and Harry made their way up to Professor Trelawny's classroom. When they arrived, Jen couldn't stop coughing, due to the thick scent of incense (incense..yay!) in the air. A few minutes after they got there, Professor Trelawny arrived.  
  
"Hello, and welcome. I predicted that you would all be coming back, and that we would have a new student in our midst," she said, smiling at Jen. Jen smiled at the professor. "Today's lesson will be made up of mind reading. Please partner up," Professor Trelawny told the class.  
  
"Let me show you how it's done," Harry told Jen. So Jen partnered up with Harry, and Ron with Neville, seeing as he was the only person left. "Ok," Harry started. "I see a tall, skinny figure with jet-black and vivid green eyes." Harry whispered to Jen just to play along, that it was the easiest way to pass this class. She nodded in agreement. "Oh, and I also see a couch.you're thinking about this morning, aren't you? And you'd like to do that again, wouldn't you?" Harry asked in a low voice, eyebrows raised suggestively. Jen raised an eyebrow at him, and she nodded.  
  
"What? You think I wouldn't?" she asked.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea how girls think. Sometimes they're happy, sometimes they're sad." Harry told her. "But most of the time they're moody," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Jen said in a sweet but lethal singsong voice. "You'll have to be punished for that later." Harry looked horrified.  
  
"Please don't," he said, making a puppy dog face.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Harry, but I have no choice. Naughty little boys must learn their lesson."  
  
"But."  
  
"Ssh," Jen said, putting her finger over Harry's lips to silence him. Harry reached for her hand, and she pulled it back. "Uh uh uh!" she said in a reprimanding tone. "Besides, I still have to * read * your mind. I'm seeing a tall, curvy figure, who also has piercing green eyes, and I'm also seeing you being tormented by this person," she finished with a smirk. Harry crossed his arms. Ron, who saw what was going on, told Harry,  
  
"She's got her wrapped around her little finger, now doesn't she?"  
  
"She does like hell," Harry muttered defiantly.  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that."  
  
"Alright, class is over, and on your way out, I want you to tell me what you could see," Professor Trelawny said. When it came time for Jen's turn, she quickly said something about Quidditch and the Quidditch Cup.  
  
"Is this true?" she asked Harry. Harry nodded. "Very well, you may both leave." Harry and Jen quickly exited.  
  
"Thanks for that, back there," Harry told Jen.  
  
"Anytime. And for thanking me, your punishment won't be * too * too severe. Harry let out a sigh of relief and grinned.  
  
After lunch, they had Charms, Transfiguration, and lastly, Care of Magical Creatures. This time their class was with the Hufflepuffs. Hagrid looked happy to see them again, and for their first class, Hagrid took them down to see the lake, where they observed the gryndilows, the tiny horned water demons. Jen looked at them, then Harry in disgust. He saw this, and shrugged. Harry didn't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings, but gryndilows were not his favorite thing. They reminded Harry of the Triwizard Tournament, which reminded him of Cedric.Harry shook his head. He didn't want to be reminded of such things now, not with people here. The class soon ended, and Hagrid told Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jen to come and visit in their spare time. The four of them nodded, and made their way back to the castle. Everyone had about an hour to spare before dinner. When they arrived back in their common room, Hermione put her stuff away and went to the library to finish her homework. Which left Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville to play Exploding Snap, Parvati and Lavender to go to their room, and Harry and Jen.on the couch.  
  
"Ok, what's this awful punishment I have to endure?" Harry asked Jen.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know.oh wait, yes I do!" she said with a sly smile. Jen began to slide her hands under Harry's shirt, and she began to.  
  
~~~Should I stop here? Oh, what the heck.~~~  
  
tickle him! She was hoping that Harry was very ticklish, which luckily for her, he was.  
  
"Noooooo!" Harry cried. "Don't.tickle.meeeee!" he said in between bouts of laughter. Jen just smiled, and tickled him harder. Harry was in hysterics by now.  
  
"Oh, get a room, you two." Hermione had just entered the room.  
  
"That's a great idea! Thanks, Hermione! Harry, Parvati and Lavender are in our room, and besides, boys aren't allowed in there anyways, so we'll have to use your room. Okay?" Everyone just stared at her in amazement, including Harry. "What? Come on Harry, let's go," she said, dragging Harry out of the room by his hands. Harry complied, mostly because he didn't want to be tickled again. When they were inside, Jen locked the room and took Harry's wand from his pocket and muttered a Silencing Charm.  
  
"Have you learned your lesson, Harry?" Jan asked him, because he was avoiding her. Harry nodded. "That's good, because now we cam pick up from where we left off this morning," she said, making her way over to Harry's bed. Seeing as they had about forty minutes before dinner, she teased him first, tantalizing him with her lips and tongue. Harry couldn't take it anymore, so he attacked her mouth, with her doing the same to him. In no time at all, they were in the same position that they had been in that morning: Harry, on top of Jen, both shirtless, with Jen only having her extremely short school skirt, and Harry his boxers. Slowly, Jen began to lick Harry's neck, from under his ear to his collarbone, all the way to his shoulders. When she reached his shoulder, she bit into it, and began to suck at it. Harry shuddered. When she was done giving his right shoulder a hickey, she soon moved onto his left. Harry moaned loudly, making her suck even harder. When Jen was done, there were two identical purple bruises on Harry's shoulders, and Harry did the same to her. By the time Harry was done, Jen had three marks: two on her shoulders, and one on her neck. Harry's mouth met Jen's, and they both moaned at the feeling. Five minutes later, Ron knocked on the door.  
  
"Harry? Jen? You guys have ten minutes till dinner."  
  
"Shit," Jen said, and she sighed as she rolled off Harry. "Why does this always happen whenever things finally start to get good?"  
  
"I have no idea," Harry responded, "but it's driving me insane too."  
  
"It's too bad we can't continue this later.or can we?" Jen asked him, with a mischievous look in her eyes. "How about you meet me in the common room after everyone's asleep?" Harry nodded.  
  
"We've got to stop meeting like that, though. And what about Hermione and Ron?" he asked.  
  
"I'll try to think of something before then." When they had finished making themselves presentable, they had three minutes to make it.  
  
"Did you two have fun?" Ron asked Harry, with his eyebrows raised suggestively.  
  
"Shut up, Ron. Come on Harry, I'm starving," Jen told them.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," Harry responded.  
  
"Like I said, she's got you wrapped around her little finger," Ron said to Harry on the way out. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Eh, so what? I don't care." Ron just raised an eyebrow, and they sat down to dinner.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story, especially LadyBrannon and LadyKoneko. And to all of my friends who are reading this..if you don't post a review, I will find out about it and I will hunt you down and.well, you get the point. And please read my other story when I get it up. It's going to be called "For Love, Money, or.Siblings?" Thanks! ~Rachel 


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Honestly, I thought I was done with this last summer. But I keep getting reviews here and there...I really never realized how many people this story appealed to. I guess I will be picking up from where I left off. Expect this story to be updated within a week. And yes, there are some lemons coming up. But I need to re-write them too! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and enjoyed my story. Rachel 


End file.
